


Goodbye For Now

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Marooned, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len's first and 'last' meeting. Coda for 1x07 "Marooned".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye For Now

There was something different about today. Mick couldn't quite put his finger on why. All day, he'd had this humming underneath his skin. It reminded him of the pull he felt when it'd been too long since he'd seen a flame.

He was currently serving time at Central City's Juvenile Detention Center. He'd gotten three months for petty theft. Stupid mistake, but it was only a few months. Life inside was the same as the outside, for the most part. People in here and on the streets liked to pretend they were important as they clamored for dominance over their territory. Mick knew how to play that game well. The one thing he missed outside these walls was fire. There wasn't much he could burn in here and he longed for Central City's wide open spaces and buildings just waiting to be set aflame.

Mick got up from his small bunk and wandered out in the hall. He flicked his fingers in the motion of switching on a lighter, wishing he actually had one in his grasp.

He heard a shout from down the hall and found his feet running toward the sound. The sight of the scene before filled him with anger. One of the wanna-be juvie gangs was beating on a smaller kid, probably a fish, as Mick hadn't seen him before. Two boys were holding the kid's lanky arms, while the tallest boy laid into him. He was clearly outnumbered but he still fought back.

Mick watched the kid take a particularly vicious punch to the face and in retaliation, he spat the blood back on his tormentor. The older boy wiped it off with his sleeve and narrowed his eyes. Mick was already moving towards them as he saw the boy go for his pocket. Mick didn't even need to see the glint of the shiv to know it was there.

“Hey!” Mick yelled, charging at the group.

The two lackeys dropped the younger boy and were already scattering like the cowards they were. Mick only had eyes for the leader. He grabbed his wrist and easily wrestled the shiv out of his hand. Mick yanked his arm and twisted it behind him, earning a yell of pain from him. Mick brought the knife up to the asshole's throat, pressing hard enough that blood beaded up at the blade's edge.

“Don't you ever attack this kid again, you hear me?” Mick growled.

The boy stuttered out a yes and Mick released him with a shove, glaring as he scrambled down the hall. Mick glanced at the kid he'd just saved. He was leaning against the wall, but still standing. His eyes were focused on Mick.

“You okay, buddy?” Mick asked the him, pocketing the shiv.

The boy gave a nod. “Yeah... Thanks.”

The kid gave him a small smile and it made Mick's heart give a little lurch in his chest. He gave him a small back in response.

“What's going on down there!” A guard called out from somewhere close by, probably having heard the commotion earlier. Mick knew exactly how it would look if the guard found him standing in front of a beaten to hell kid with a shiv in his back pocket. Mick needed to leave. Now.

“I should-” Mick started.

“Yeah, go.” The boy said, obviously drawing the same conclusion Mick had.

Mick took off back down the hall and made it back safely to his room. Still feeling restless, he paced the expanse of the small space. He knew the kid would be okay, he was probably on his way to medical right now. That wasn't what was bothering him though. He still had the humming under his skin.

* * *

Mick didn't see the kid until the next day. Mick figured he wouldn't, the medical staff would probably want to keep him overnight for safety reasons. Mick was sitting in the rec room when he saw the him enter. He was walking stiffly, face sporting more blue and purple than not, but his head was held high, defiant almost.

He scanned the room and spotted Mick. He caught his eye and began walking toward him. Mick watched as the kid sat down across the table from him. He carefully folded his hands in front of him and looked at Mick.

“I owe you a debt.” The boy said, breaking the silence. “You saved my neck yesterday.”

Mick shrugged. “It was no big deal.”

The kid eyed him a little warily at the comment, probably trying to figure out what Mick's angle was. “Well, in any case, I owe you one. If you think of something come find me.”

Mick grunted. “You got a name?”

“Snart. Leonard Snart.”

“I'm Mick Rory.”

Mick extended his hand across the table, offering it to the younger boy. After a small beat of hesitancy, he accepted it. As their hands connected, Mick felt his the skin of his inner wrist begin to burn. He heard Leonard make a little gasping noise as he jerked his hand away from Mick's.

Mick looked at his wrist and was shocked at what he saw. A small snowflake had appeared in white ink, giving the illusion of a thin scar. Mick looked at the mark, studying the details for a moment before looking up to the person who had caused it's sudden appearance.

Leonard was holding his wrist too, his mouth slightly parted in a surprised expression as he stared at Mick. Mick stole a glance at the mark on Leonard's wrist. It was a small orange flame.

He had heard about soul mate marks, how they materialized with the first touch of the one you were meant to be with. He had known everyone got a different mark that symbolized their other half. Seemed like his other half was the ice to his fire. Mick almost chuckled at the thought.

Mick laid his wrist on the table and Leonard did the same. Side by side, a snowflake and a flame, each one no bigger than the size of a nickel. Both boys stared at the marks in awe. Leonard turned his wrist so his mark rested against Mick's. He grasped Mick's forearm and Mick squeezed back, knowing this moment would change the course of his life forever.

* * *

Thirty years later, fate found the men standing on a field at an impasse.

“Only one of us is walking out of here alive.”

“You're right.” Len said. He holstered his gun and walked up to Mick. Without preamble, he removed his glove and rolled up his coat sleeve, baring his mark for Mick to see. “I can't.”

Mick's eyes softened at the sight. He rolled up his own sleeve, the small snowflake barely visible in the dim light. He brought his eyes up to meet his soul mate's and saw tears in them.

“Lenny.” Mick said around a lump in his throat.

“How did this happen to us? How did we end up here?” Len asked.

Mick didn't have a suitable answer, so he stayed silent. He heard Len let out a wet breath before he spoke again.

“I'm sorry, Mick, but I can't go back yet.”

“I don't think I can go forward.” Mick admitted.

Len took a deep breath before responding. “So we're at a stalemate.”

“Seems so, partner.” Mick said, his smile a little sad.

Len reached forward to grasp Mick's wrist in his own, in that oh so familiar way, their marks finding themselves home as they touched one another. Len grabbed the back of Mick's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Even as their lips broke apart, they still stayed close. They rested their foreheads against one another, finding comfort in the contact.

“I'll come find you after all this is done.” Len promised.

Mick pulled back and looked into Len's eyes. He saw the firm resolve in them. Mick smiled a closed lip smile at the other man.

“You take care of yourself, Lenny.” Mick said.

“You, too,” Len said. He leaned forward and gave Mick one more kiss. “Goodbye, Mick.”

Len let go of him and turned on his heel. Mick watched him walk back to the waverider, without him. Mick's heart felt heavy, but he reminded himself this was just goodbye for now. He touched his mark. As he traced the outline of it, he felt a little bit lighter. He knew they wouldn't be apart forever. Len had promised him and Len always kept his promises.


End file.
